


[英熊] Perfectionist

by fefe0826



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/pseuds/fefe0826
Summary: #OOC #R19#調教 #新手 #甜 #FIN
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 19





	[英熊] Perfectionist

**Author's Note:**

> 最近莫名軟萌熊  
> 妄念慎入  
> 放fefe胡說八道
> 
> 可能跟想像的不一樣

  
  
  
  
  


有時候覺得已經做到最好，卻總是不夠完美？

「⋯抱⋯抱我⋯哥」

金英助實在委屈，他是真的想好好疼愛雄尼。

但明擺在眼前的教學寫著，無論你的受虐者想要什麼，予取於求是常犯的錯誤⋯  
很快地，金英助就會養就一隻被寵壞的、隨性所欲的小幼虎；而呂煥雄很快就會學會如何利用情緒操控金英助，或者試圖逃過非常討厭的日常任務。

「抱⋯」

「把這些吃完就抱。」金英助只好忍下心軟，再拿出一顆從後面塞進去。

這種極端的吞嚥缺乏充足的適應，呂煥雄禁不住一陣難以受控的痙攣，這比他平時跳舞伸展著困難的姿勢都還要衝擊⋯

「不行！⋯不行⋯再也吃不下了⋯」

在戀人關係中找到共同的興趣，有時並不是一件容易的事，尤其金英助和呂煥雄對於許多事情，都習慣性地語帶保留；更不用說想要嘗試這種關係，對雙方而言，難以啟齒；記不清誰先開始的明裏暗裏地暗示，或許兩個人都是罪魁禍首，但也幸虧如此。

倒是，對於一些細枝末節的小插曲，金英助記得清清楚楚的。  
  
那天，他們約定一起坐下來討論，決定該怎麼做；金英助盯著徘徊門外的那一雙小小腳掌，納悶呂煥雄究竟什麼時候會鼓起勇氣進來；好不容易敲了門，小小腦袋瓜兒探進來，垂得低迷，可愛的髮旋簡直糾結到了極致。  
平常並不是善於長篇大論的孩子，此時手上捏著的清單，卻像是電影結束後的致謝名單，冗長得根本沒打算讓人讀完。  
清單上列滿了不願嘗試的限制，缺乏經驗、缺乏自信，以及因為不理解而產生的恐懼。

**“新手受虐者總是這樣，這個時候，你要妥協地接下清單，但絕不能照單全收。”**

金英助撫慰地親吻著雄尼的，然後附在被矇上雙眼的雄尼耳邊⋯  
「我喜歡這樣⋯」金英助說，「雄尼再吃一個就好？」

有人說施虐者的快感，多半來自於受虐者的施捨，金英助是充分體會到了。  
正因為這種關係是互相的，金英助尊重那些條件與限制，但同時，金英助也必須學會，如何適時地要求呂煥雄該完成什麼。

而且那都只是⋯適當的、而且充滿鼓勵的、想拓展更多⋯的小小任務罷了。  
金英助在這方面也是新手，即便知道呂煥雄在本質上，願意接受那些能夠幫助他成長的新奇事物；甚至，更是一個能極端地，要求自己做到最好的靈魂。

金英助還是很怕下手太重。

「再一個就好⋯」  
金英助溫柔的聲音說；然後將一個跳蛋再塞了進去，滿足地看著雄尼難耐地仰著脖子，雙手纏在項圈上蹭著又撓慰不了自己的模樣。

在施虐與受虐的關係中，金英助最終會愛上呂煥雄是顯而易見的，但相愛那件事，是早就發生在成為這樣的關係之前。  
教學上並沒有說不能愛上呂煥雄；金英助將前額上的汗水輕輕抹去，難以克服的反而是⋯他只想對雄尼好，滿足他的需求，做些讓他開心的事，選擇他最喜歡的姿勢⋯

但教學上的粗體標題寫著⋯金英助必須學會如何擁有他，並且讓呂煥雄記得他應該扮演的角色。

太難了。

「抱抱⋯是雄尼要先付出才會有的獎勵。」金英助只好生硬的說。  
「而且雄尼無法完成任務的話，需要被懲罰。」

又一個跳蛋在撐開的入口徘徊，這比較像是金英助的私慾；日常任務實際上早已完成，但今天或許不該是個安逸的日子，他的雄尼不能總是享受，也有著擔任受虐的責任。

「如果雄尼再吃一個，那我可以考慮延長抱抱的時間⋯」金英助舔了舔下唇，像極了一隻貪心的貓，「而且雄尼最近太瘦了，如果不好好吃的話，我也會擔心的。」  
金英助伸手去按壓雄尼的腹部，那些在深處震動的玩具，正推擠著，好像都有著自己的形狀，在柔軟溫熱的體內收縮翻覆。

看著呂煥雄皺眉輕喘，似乎正在動搖；金英助逕自將狂躁的小東西給推了進去，直到食指的一個指節都探入。

「⋯混蛋⋯嗚」  
似乎全身心都在抵抗著貿然闖入的異物感，呂煥雄僅僅是掙扎了一會兒就癱在床上，剩下沒有束縛的雙唇，還能勉強吐出仿若咒罵的呻吟，無所適從，最後咬著自己的手指嗚咽。

「手。」金英助像教訓一隻不乖巧的小動物那樣，將項圈輕輕一扯。  
「不准咬。」

金英助必須完美執行教學，那些溫柔什麼的，最終只會遭致無法再滿足呂煥雄的悲慘下場。  
「⋯沒有規矩，雄尼⋯說混蛋什麼的，而且還做了不允許的事。」

「不是⋯」呂煥雄委屈地叫嚷。  
做慣了金英助掌心捧著寵著的孩子，呂煥雄也時常破壞規矩，像試探大人的底線那樣；或像刻意製造混亂的貓科那樣，不乖地舔舐著快要痊癒的傷口、啃咬電線、摔碎一個又一個玻璃杯，看似想要博取更多的關心，但或許不是真的意圖不軌。

金英助狠狠地摑在光裸的臀部上，掌心立刻火辣辣的疼。  
不一會兒，白晃晃的皮肉就浮上了紅印，痛楚來的太過突然，呂煥雄慢了半拍才嗚地一聲喊了出來。  
被模糊的界線終於再度確立，呂煥雄是確實的、被金英助強烈地管教，並照顧著。

不等趴在床上的呂煥雄鬆懈下來。  
「要像以前一樣，做雄尼最怕的懲罰。」金英助說。

手掌一下一下拍在肉上的聲音，襯得房間彷彿空蕩蕩的，只餘下零碎的喘氣嗚咽聲；金英助輕囓著舌尖，最後兩下打得特別沈重，直到塞在裏頭的玩具掉了出來才罷手；緋紅的雙頰燒燎發燙，歡愉與興奮正在飄散，緊繃的神經再度回頭反噬著金英助，驚覺好像太過了點。

**“處罰並不是為了要多痛，而是為了給予對方恰如其分的羞辱感。”**

金英助簡直緊張死了，把陷在床裏的雄尼給捧了出來，趕快攬在懷裡抱著寵著。

他就是忍不住替雄尼找藉口，那些刻意犯錯，在金英助眼裏，充其量就不過是疏忽罷了；更甚至，那應該是金英助的責任；小獸的錯誤舉止，原本就是飼主的管理不當所致。

「今天就這樣了好不好？」  
金英助早把那些教學遺忘，忘了接下來的步驟，應該是細細盤問呂煥雄有沒有理解被處罰的理由，如果不理解或是任性，就重複相同的懲罰，直到呂煥雄承諾不會再犯下相同的錯誤。  
  
反而，金英助正無端地獎勵呂煥雄最喜歡的抱抱時間。

金英助以為接下來就是正常的做愛了，但他沒能想到的是，被裹在懷裡的呂煥雄似乎又不那樣安份了，伸出了小舌尖舔了舔下唇，轉頭也舔了舔金英助的臉頰，眼罩下露出的眼睛晶瑩依人，一副滿足的樣子。  
呂煥雄輕輕掙開環著自己的雙臂，又趴回了枕上，原本的束縛不願解開，用手肘撐著上身；無論是狂熱的愛情表現，抑或是殘酷的懲罰，全都愉悅地接受，主動抬起印滿掌痕的臀部。

「⋯想當英助哥的雄尼寶寶。」

那姿態已經超出了金英助的想像了。

每次，金英助對於戀人的表現已經足夠滿意了，但雄尼總是⋯自我要求，回報金英助更好的；並且，樂在其中。

  
  
  
  
FIN.  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
